Gibbs' Payback
by alexsonnn
Summary: Back by somewhat popular demand! We saw Tony 'accidentally' prank Gibbs in front of everyone, but now did we really think that Gibbs would let that go with just a headslap? Sequel to Someone's in Trouble.


**Monday:**

Tony waked into the bullpen late again, luckily Gibbs was nowhere to be seen. He quickly walked in and sat down. He looked over and saw Ziva smirking at him.

"Have you ever went a week when you weren't late, Tony?" She asked.

Tony thought for a moment and replied, "Once, when my water heater broke and Gibbs let me stay with him. You know that man wakes up at five am _every_ morning? Even weekends?"

"Gibbs actually let you stay with him?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, but by the time I left the back of my head was numb," Tony replied, unconsciously rubbing the back of his head.

Ziva laughed lightly before turning back to her work.

Tony went to open his desk drawer to find his badge which he had forgotten over the weekend...or so he thought.

"Where's my badge?" Tony demanded, looking at Ziva.

"What?" Ziva asked, looking up from her work.

"I left my badge here over the weekend and now it's gone," Tony said looking puzzled. Ziva couldn't have taken his badge because she had left early the previous Friday.

"Well you better hope we don't have a case or Gibbs will be tricked," Ziva replied.

"Ticked," Tony replied absently as he proceeded to go throw his desk in search of his badge.

** Wednesday:**

"Where is my stapler?" Tony demanded as he was looking around on his desk for the object.

"First you lose your badge, now your stapler?" Ziva said bringing over her stapler for her friend to use.

"Maybe Probie took them," Tony said to himself as he went over to the man's desk to look around, seeing as though Mcgee was currently out getting coffee.

"Well they do say that in old age the short term memory is the first to go," Ziva teased with a smile.

**Thursday:**

"What the _hell_?" Tony cursed once again looking furiously through his desk.

"Now what did you lose?" Mcgee asked as him and Ziva sat down at their desks to begin their day.

"I had to take the bus home yesterday, because my car key is missing! And then I had to pick my own lock to get in my own house" Tony replied, holding up his keys to reveal that his car and house key was currently gone.

"How do you lose _two_ keys but still have the key _ring_?" Mcgee asked looking incredulously at Tony.

"I don't know!" Tony said falling into this chair miserably.

"So all in all you've lost your badge, your car _and_ house key, and your stapler," Ziva tallied off on her fingers, "This is definitely not your week, huh? You're lucky we don't have to take case."

Tony glared at the woman before he banged his head on his desk.

**Friday:**

"What do you mean my insurance doesn't cover getting another car key made without the original? The car only came with one key!" Tony said as he walked into the bullpen with Ziva and Mcgee,

"No, I will _not_ hold again, lady!" Tony yelled only to be promptly put on hold again.

Tony went to put his backpack on his desk but something bright red on his desk caught his eye.

"Is that Jello?" Mcgee asked.

"I think so. Who put it there?" Tony asked curiously.

As Tony got closer though he saw that something was in the Jello.

Mcgee seemed to notice to because they both squatted down and put their faces eye level with the gelatine.

"Is that-" Mcgee asked but got cut off by Tony.

"My stuff!" Tony exclaimed, seeing all of his lost belongings in the red Jello.

"Lose something, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked by the bullpen to head to autopsy with a large smirk on his face.

"...Wait..you? Boss?" Tony stuttered dumbly.

Mcgee and Ziva exchanged confused looks before they remembered the whip cream incident.

They began to chuckle before they saw Tony's incredulous look, which sent them into full on laughter.

"Did you really expect Gibbs _not_ to get you back for covering him with whip cream?" Mcgee asked shaking his head as he looked back at the red Jello**(1)** which made him laugh again.

"Okay, McChuckle it's really _not_ that funny!" Tony said loudly in childish hope that Gibbs would hear it.

Tony then sat down at his desk, trying to hide his smile as he debated on the best way to get his stuff out without making a huge mess.

Suddenly he opened his desk drawer and found three plastic spoons that he had kept in case of late night dinners at the office.

"Who wants Jello?"

**A/N- Okay, I had looked for different pranks but all of them just didn't fit into something that Gibbs would do...this is the best I could come up with. Lol**

** (1)- Is that how you spell it? Or is it Jell-o? I think Jell-o is like the brand name right? I don't know lol I just stuck with the regular 'Jello' to be on the safe side.**

** Hope you liked this one as well as the first! **

** Review's rock!**


End file.
